This invention concerns a mug, particularly one with a cooling function.
Nowadays, common mugs used are for containing drink therein, having no structure for keeping it cool. So drink contained therein may become warm after a period of time, warmed up by the room temperature in case of not drunk in time, even if the drink is cool when poured in the mug.
Another mug known is structured to have an outer body and an inner body formed of plastics, and a refrigerant is filled in a hollow chamber formed between the outer body and the inner body. Then drink poured in the inner body may be kept cool by the refrigerant. As plastics is slow to transmit temperature, a user has to wait for some time to let the drink cool down. In addition, the outer and the inner body made of plastics are apt to crack or break in case of freezing to a great extend by the refrigerant, permitting the refrigerant to seep into the inner body, and if worse, without perceived.